


Scrunchies

by DancerDramatic14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, To all the boys i've loved before was such a good movie, also, highkey based off of tatbilb, i've seen posts saying it is, idk - Freeform, is the scrunchie thing real??, ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerDramatic14/pseuds/DancerDramatic14
Summary: "Leo?" She asked waiting for him to respond."Yeah? What's up?""Did you really wear my scrunchie all day today?"- a cute liper drabble based off of some of the couples I know.





	Scrunchies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so apparently there's this thing now where you wear your significant others scrunchie? It's like the stealing your girlfriend/boyfriend's hoodie, but instead you take their scrunchie? IDK guys. I saw something about it on Instagram and Pinterest. I might be wrong, maybe it's just my school.

Piper groaned, the dryness of her throat making her cringe as she sat up in her bed. Leaning over to her bedside table, she grabbed her phone, narrowly missing one of the many water bottles that covered her bedside table as she picked up and unlocked it. Practically hissing, she adjusted the brightness level, her phone glowing dimly in the pitch black of her bedroom. Bringing it closer to her face, she squinted her eyes, as she scrolled through her notifications. It was the same old same old, notifications from Instagram, Snapchat and a few Tumblr notifications, but a iMessage from Reyna caught her eye.

iMessage from Rey, received 43 minutes ago

Rey: broooo

Rey: why aren't you at school?

Rey: nvm Drew told me

Rey: I hated having Bronchitis

Rey: it fucking suked ass

Rey: hope you get better soon!

iMessage from Rey, received 39 minutes ago

Rey: I'm in history class and it's so booooring without you

iMessage from Rey, received 3 minutes ago

Rey: OMG

Rey: you are not going to believe this

Rey: this is so cute

Piper squinted again, as she typed out a short reply.

Me: what?

Rey: he! did! the! thing!

Me: who? what thing?

Rey: Leo!

Rey: he's wearing your scrunchie!

Me: what? what does that mean?

Rey: it means he's yours dumb dumb.

Rey: like in To All The Boys I've Loved?

Rey: remember? Peter Kavinsky would wear Lara Jean's scrunchie on his wrist

Rey: it's like when a girl steals her boyfriend or girlfriend's hoodie

Piper felt her cheeks heating up as she stared at her wall. Leo was wearing her scrunchie, just like in To All The Boys I've Loved. God.

Me: really? are you sure?

Rey: Yep! he's basically saying I'm taken

Rey: oh shit. gtg, I have science class next period

Rey: bye babe! Hope you feel better!

Me: bye

Piper signed as she laid back down, her head hitting her pillow as she placed her phone onto the other side of her bed. Her eyes became droopy again, and she blinked slowly before falling asleep.

Piper groaned again, her eyes snapping open as her phone rang. She turned on her side, grasping for it, turning back towards the wall once it was in her hands. Blinking slowly, she answered it with a gruff voice.

"Hello?" There was a beat of silence before the caller spoke.

"Hey babygirl!" Leo's loud baritone voice rang in her ears as Piper smiled softly. "How's your throat? You any better?"

Piper groaned before responding. "No. Dr Alcamariz says that I have acute Bronchitis. I won't be able to go to school for almost 10 days. "

Leo hissed in reply. "Yikes. I'll bring over the homework after soccer practice ok? Get some sleep."

Piper smiled, before remembering her and Reyna's earlier conversation. "Leo?" She asked waiting for him to respond.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Did you really wear my scrunchie all day today?"

Leo chuckled softly, before responding to her question. "Yeah I did? Why?"

Piper felt her cheeks flush as she remembered Reyna's comparison. "No reason. I'm tired, think I'm gonna go nap again. Bye."

Leo chuckled again before responding. "Bye Ms Lara Jean."

Piper felt her heart skip a beat as she replied for the last time before ending the call. "Bye Mr Peter Kavinsky."

God, her boyfriend was such a sap.


End file.
